Sōkatsui
is a Kidō spell. Description Blue flames discharge from the palm.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 71 The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 4-8 Kuchiki Clan members are well versed in this Hadō. Incantation English= "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." |-| Kanji= "君臨者よ！血肉の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！" |-| Rōmaji= "Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shinri to sessei, tsumi shiranu yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo!"Bleach manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Known Practitioners *'Rukia KuchikiBleach'' manga; Chapter 266, pages 10-11 *Byakuya KuchikiBleach manga; Chapter 142, page 4 *Ran'TaoBleach anime; Episode 105 *Rōjūrō ŌtoribashiBleach manga; Chapter -100, page 7 *Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki''Bleach'' anime; Episode 327 Gallery Sōkatsui Manga Gallery 9Sokatsui.png|Rukia uses '''Sōkatsui against Shrieker but it fails due to her lack of power. 142Sokatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Renji Abarai. 142Sokatsui2.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Renji. 266Sokatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Aaroniero Arruruerie. 266Sokatsui2.png|Aaroniero dodges Rukia's Sōkatsui. -100Sokatsui.png|Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi uses Sōkatsui on Kensei Muguruma. 378Sōkatsui1.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui while captured. 378Sōkatsui2.png|Rukia desperately uses Sōkatsui on Yammy Llargo while caught by him. 379Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui on Yammy. 470Sokatsui.png|Rukia tries to use Sōkatsui on Riruka Dokugamine while inside a plushie. Sōkatsui Anime Gallery Ep4Sōkatsui.png|Rukia utilizes Sōkatsui against Shrieker but it fails due to her lack of power. Ep52Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Renji. Ep69Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Goethe. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Maki Ichinose. Ep82Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Yoshi. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Yoshi. Ep85Sōkatsui.png|A possessed Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Orihime Inoue. Ep85Sōkatsui2.png|A possessed Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Orihime. Ep85Sōkatsui3.png|A possessed Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Orihime. Ep93Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Yoshi. Ep93RukiaHitsYoshi.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Yoshi. Ep95Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui to dispel the attack. Ep105Sōkatsui.png|Ran'Tao uses Sōkatsui on pursuing Shinigami. Ep105Sōkatsui2.png|A unit of Shinigami use Sōkatsui on the Bount. Ep138Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Orihime while they train. Ep138Sōkatsui2.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui while training against Orihime. Ep155Sōkatsui.png|Aaroniero dodges Rukia's Sōkatsui. Ep171SōkatsuiGetsugaTenshō.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui while Ichigo Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō beisde her. Ep176Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui to protect Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Ep177Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Jinnai Dōko. 232Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Sode no Shirayuki Ep240Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Ichigo. Ep249RukiaArrives.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui on Muramasa. 252Byakuya fires.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui on Kōga Kuchiki. Ep253Sōkatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against the horde of Hollow. Ep285Sōkatsui.png|Rukia desperately uses Sōkatsui on Yammy while caught by him. Ep286Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya shows up and uses Sōkatsui on Yammy. Ep298Sōkatsui.png|Byakuya uses Sōkatsui as special effects in Renji's movie. Ep327Sōkatsui.png|Reigai-Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against his counterpart. Ep332Sōkatsui.png|Reigai-Byakuya uses Sōkatsui against Nozomi Kujō. Ep364RukiaAttackFail.png|Rukia tries to use Sōkatsui on Riruka while inside a plushie. Trivia *In the Viz release of chapter 9 and chapter 142, Rukia and Byakuya mistakenly classify this spell as Bakudō #33. References Navigation Category:Kidō